Frankincense
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: The line between master and butler has always been set in stone for Jakob, even if his heart longed for otherwise. So, when Corrin asks to see his room for the first time since their days as childhood friends, the answer doesn't come simply. Fluffy one-shot. Female Avatar/Corrin/Joker/Jakob


Title: Frankincense

Rating: T

Pairing: Corrin / Jakob

Author's Note: I've been absent from Fanfiction for about almost year for college/work. Thankfully, I picked up Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest and was inspired to come back. I've been itching to write for this adorable couple, and I'm excited to try!

 **-START-**

"Hey, Jakob? Can I see your room?"

It was such a simple question. Or, it would have been if she'd asked almost anyone else. For Jakob, the seemingly simple request had a more complex answer than he ever thought he would ever have to explain to the lovely princess.

It had also completely caught him off guard. He'd been washing some dishes in the castle's kitchen, the air swirling with the scent of frankincense soap, when she'd innocently approached him with the question. Not even a half hour before, he, Felicia and Flora had just served tea to all the troops at Corrin's castle. They had even taken some tea to Lilith's Temple to see if the small dragon might be interested in a fragrant cup and some delicate biscuits. Of course, being a sucker for food, she happily obliged. Corrin had accompanied the servants to the temple and had helped convince Lilith to sample the more unique offerings. Usually Corrin offered her vegetables from the garden or ingredients like milk or raw meat. Receiving prepared dishes had been oddly intimidating, but Corrin had helped her ease her into it.

Ah, _Corrin._

It was a name he could never call her in-person, but the mere sound of her name in his head made him melt as deliciously as the chocolate he'd drizzled over the cookies Lilith had munched on so happily. He watched the woman interact with the dragon earlier and had to fight down a blush. Gods, she was so kind and beautiful. He hoped everyone in their army knew how lucky they were to have such a wonderful woman as their commander. He certainly did.

After they finished making their offering to the small dragon, the two sisters went off to perform other duties on the castle grounds while he got to work on the dishes. He hadn't even noticed that Corrin had followed him to the kitchen.

They'd made casual small talk. He always greeted her adorable sunniness with his infamous professionalism. Although he longed to drop his guise around her, he knew that was forbidden, even if they'd been close childhood friends. A very clear line separated their existences; master and butler. Breaking that disguise was forbidden, no matter how much he longed to do it.

However, he couldn't help but jump at her oddly intimate request. It had come out of nowhere.

"I'd just love to see your room," Corrin said with a laugh after the butler had bristled in place, nearly dropping the soapy saucer he'd been so busy washing. "I haven't been in your room since we were…well, kids. We've been so busy with battles lately that I thought it might be nice for us to have some quality time together."

"Milady, I-I…um…" he stammered nervously. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

She cocked her head and asked with genuine curiosity, "Why not?"

Jakob swallowed and took a few seconds to put down the saucer and dry it with a washcloth. The action gave him a little reprieve and some time to compose himself before responding to her.

"Milady, if you need something of me, I can absolutely assist you in your own quarters," he said.

"I always invite you to my room to talk," she said with a pout. He saw her shuffle her feet a little bit, her crimson eyes averted as if she was embarrassed. Although the perceived sheepishness was quite adorable, Jakob was absolutely naïve to what he could have done to provoke such a response. Had he said something odd?

"Please, Jakob?" she asked again, a little pink rising to her cheeks. When he saw her face color, it immediately created a knot in his stomach.

 _Gods, she looks so adorable,_ he thought secretly. His eyes widened at the sight.

"How can I put this?" he said, clearing his throat. "I… _we_ are not children anymore. You are a princess, and I am your butler, and…"

Before he could finish, Corrin jumped in and seemed to finish his thought verbatim.

"And it would be inappropriate for us to spend time in such a manner, as it doesn't coincide with the traditional barriers that should exist between royalty and their retainers and or servants," she said. "Right?"

"Of which I am _both_ ," he reminded her, a little stunned by how she had pinned how his exact thought. So she did know. As she should, he thought. Of course Lady Corrin would know that such a request was a little outlandish in nature. Had her genuine curiosity been just a front? What was happening?

"Forgive me, Lady Corrin," he said with a sigh, averting his gaze in shame. "I didn't mean to lecture you. I know that it's not my place to do such a thing."

Corrin was silent for a few moments, just standing before him with red cheeks and an averted gaze. After a few seconds, she straightened her back and smiled a bit. "Jakob, you're so sweet, but I really don't care about that."

The butler blinked stupidly, unsure of what she met. Corrin took a small step towards him to take his hands, which were guarded with the spiked gauntlets he always wore, even when they weren't in battle. They protected his flesh from the lovely warmth of Lady Corrin's hands that would no doubt drive him crazy would he have been able to feel it.

Then, she did the unthinkable.

She bent down and gently brushed her lips over his knuckles. It was a gesture that was princely in nature, and suited her regal aura quite well. When she lifted her head again and beamed at him with almost angelic radiance, the man thought he might faint from the sight.

"L-L-Lady Corrin?" he stammered, turning bright red and jumping back from her, as if her lips had sent shocks through his body. In a way, they had.

"Jakob, I don't care about titles and formalities," she said, seemingly unfazed by his rather extreme reaction to her innocent kiss. Even as he continued to stare at her in disbelief and stumble over his own words about rules and traditions, she just stared forward and kept smiling at him while he rambled.

"Milady...the fact that you would kiss my hand, let alone touch me, is…so…" he stammered, for once unable to force articulation. He was usually so good at putting up a front, but something about Lady Corrin's latest action had left him completely speechless. She giggled at his adorable reaction and took another step towards him to close the remaining distance.

She'd had a suspicion for a _long_ time.

Ever since they were children, in fact, she'd thought there was something between them that simply didn't exist between her and anyone else she knew. For as long as she could remember, ever since Jakob had come into her life and he had become her devoted butler, she had never felt more safe and comfortable with anybody else in her life.

When she couldn't sleep, he had stayed up with her and kept her company. When she had fallen ill, he was at her bedside with medicine (even if it got him sick a few days later.)

Most of all, when she had decided to side with her Nohrian family and embark on a journey for peace with Hoshido, he had been one of her unshakable allies. In the stormy ocean that was her life, Jakob was the rock Corrin could always cling to until the waves settled.

Part of his devotion could be attributed to his occupation as her butler. However, she had to wonder…could that really account for everything? All the smiles and soft gazes and relieved embraces after hard battles…were they all just the interactions of just a butler and master? She couldn't believe that. Hell, she didn't _want_ to believe that.

She thought that asking to see his room would help enlighten her on his feelings. So far, her suspicions seemed to have some backing.

"Jakob…" Corrin whispered, lifting her hand to gently cup the butler's warm cheek. The action stopped his embarrassed rambling, and he finally lifted his gaze to directly meet hers. Ruby eyes met amethyst ones, and his face seemed to soften a bit.

"Milady?"

"Am I really?" she asked, her hands moving from his grip up his arms, then gently squeezing his biceps. She felt the rather impressive muscle even through his jacket, and also felt him stiffen at the gesture. However, he did not break eye contact with her. In fact, he lifted one of his own hands to one of her shoulders and squeezed it firmly. Her breath hitched, and she swallowed a moan. A smile returned to her face as his other hand slowly lifted itself to her cheek. Breathlessly, she asked, "Am I just the princess, Lady Corrin? Or am I really _your_ lady?"

The man took a step closer, seemingly unable to prevent closing the distance between them. His hand moved from her cheek to her chin, where his thumb barely brushed her bottom lip. A smile adorned his handsome face. "Well…of course. You absolutely are, Lady Corrin. _My lady_."

She shuddered, loving how his accent sounded when he addressed her.

"You know me better than anyone else," she said, tilting her head as he gaze followed his. Jakob could feel her breath on his collar and mirrored her movement, his eyes starting to get glassy. "If I am your lady, what does that make you?"

"I couldn't guess," he shuddered, suddenly realizing their inappropriate closeness and trying to step back. Her arms barely had to go about his waist to stop him.

"Please try."

Without noticing, their bodies had gotten close enough to the point where their legs were tangled and their chests rested together, his tailored suit against her chipped armor. Her arms refused to leave his waist while his hands remained on her lovely cheek and small shoulder. The man swallowed a lump in his throat and dared to venture a guess. He checked briefly over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching in the doorway. Then he dipped his head down so he could whisper to her, "I really don't know…but if I had to guess, I suppose that would make me…"

He couldn't say it. All his years of training and waiting on her prevented him from overstepping the clear line that he thought would always divide them. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. It was the first time he'd ever disobeyed her. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, I…"

"Please don't apologize," she said with a little laugh.

The butler opened his eyes, a little surprised by her almost cheerful reaction. Then again, she was always cheerful. She was brave, strong, beautiful, kind, cheerful, lovely, intelligent… _perfect._ He studied her face, which looked downcast. Jakob realized that he was the cause behind her dismay. As her butler, it would be irresponsible for him to cause her any sadness, especially when all he had to do was say what he really felt.

The butler's hand seemed to move automatically as he lifted her jaw upwards toward his own. Corrin, who had worn a look of resignation, allowed him to guide her chin. The words seemed to come before he could stop them.

"Lady Corrin, you are my beautiful princess and my brave liege," he said. The words made her cheeks turn the same shade of crimson as her eyes. "I'm your devout servant and dutiful retainer, but I'm also a man who has always loved you."

"Jakob!"

Something blossomed in her eyes. It was too late to go back, and thankfully, he didn't want to.

 _She is perfect_ , he thought. _And I love her._

"I love you," he declared a second time more simply, watching as tears seemed to spring to her lashes. He dipped his head and kissed them away, causing Corrin to whimper in absolute bliss. His throat tightened as his own cheeks grew even more flushed. "I've loved you since we were children. I've always been afraid to say it, but should you desire it…I will tell you every single day."

Her smile was all he needed to see. All that she felt was represented in her radiant smile. She parted her lips to speak. "Jakob, I love you too! I feel the same…I've always loved you and…and I always wanted you to feel the same. I'm so happy."

 _This has to be a dream_ , Jakob thought. _This really can't be happening._

"My lady…" he gasped, trembling from anxiety and pure happiness.

Each tightened their grip on the other, their closeness becoming a mutual embrace. She buried her nose in his neck and he pressed his face to her collar, hands moving up and down her armored back. Against the flesh of his neck, she placed another searing kiss and felt his entire body tense. She inhaled his scent, which smelled like the frankincense soap and little bit of mint. Unable to resist, she placed another kiss beneath his jaw and heard him moan.

"Gods, Lady Corrin…" he gasped, hands tightening around her torso, his lips mere inches from her own. "We shouldn't…even if we want to, this is…"

"Jakob," she managed to say, struggling to find the right words. Instead, she gave him another order. "Please…kiss me."

The man bent his head and pressed his lips to hers desperately. Although it was the man's first kiss (as it was Corrin's) his lack of inexperience didn't seem to be too much of a hindrance. At first he'd kissed the corner of her mouth, missing her lips a little. Corrin had left out a little laugh and titled her head to allow him a more natural angle. He accepted it with a deep chuckle of his own, which caused her to swoon. Everything about him, from his voice to his loyalty to his smile, drove her crazy. Now she could add his kisses to her list.

The two stumbled against the kitchen wall, where Jakob pressed Corrin. His mouth was against her, tasting her lips and tongue as the kiss became a little less chaste and slowly became more passionate. One hand shot to her hair when the other held her waist. Corrin arched into him, feverishly placing frantic kisses on his cheeks, jaw and lips when they broke apart for oxygen. The reprieve only last a few seconds before Jakob claimed her lips again, letting out years of hidden feelings and secret longing in one act of pure bliss. He'd never kissed anyone before, but desire guided his movements. Corrin had always dreamed of the moment, and reciprocated every caress of the tongue or small lovebite with equal fervor.

Corrin's hands clutched at his arms desperately for balance. When her legs threatened to give out, Jakob's arm was there under her knees to catch her and literally sweep her off her feet.

A second later, they were out of the kitchen and moving down the hall together.

"J-Jakob, where are we going?" Corrin asked, looking up at him, her hands clenching his suit jacket. The butler peered down at her and smirked, his face still adorned with a blush.

"You said you wanted to see my room," he said with a simple smile.

Her heart leaped with joy and she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to pick up the pace before they were spotted. All the servants' rooms were somewhat near the kitchen for the sake of practicality, so thankfully they didn't have very far.

The door to Jakob's chamber opened slowly and, before any of the other servants could see, he dove inside and sat Corrin down on the ground. The second her feet touched the stone floor, she lifted her head to kiss him again, which caught him by surprise but absolutely didn't stop him from returning her passion. It was her turn to press him against the door.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" Corrin asked playfully, keeping her voice low. The walls looked sturdy, but she had no idea how thin they were. While she wasn't ashamed of being with Jakob, she knew what they were doing was against protocol. It was a little nerve-wracking…but even more _exciting._

"My apologies, Lady Corrin," he finally said, still breathless from their kiss as he reached down and swept some strands of white hair out of her face. "I know I'm being too forward…but I wanted to grant your request."

"Too forward?" she asked with a laugh. "I…think we crossed that line a few minutes ago," she muttered in a low voice, her hair mussed and her lips raw from the kisses. "Plus, I'm the one who asked in the first place! I just didn't think we'd be here under…you know…these circumstances."

The man chuckled, suddenly realizing that his suit was askew and the ribbon hold his braid together had been untied. She had a point. Something had definitely changed between them…yet, nothing had changed. Not really. They'd just decided to be honest with each other, after so many years. He couldn't think of better circumstances.

"We'll have to fix ourselves up before we leave," he said with a shy laugh, self-conscious laugh as he lifted his arms to retie his hair.

Corrin also noticed the ribbon and slowly reached up to completely tug it free, watching as his silver hair fell down across his shoulders. The action seemed to embarrass Jakob, as he wasn't used to anyone he him in such disarray, especially the woman he loved so dearly.

However, Corrin had another thought as she looked at his undone hair, uneven collar and red cheeks.

 _He's beautiful. He's my beautiful Jakob, and we're together. In his room. Alone…_

The woman suddenly realized where she was. She took a moment to let her eyes wander and look around, her mind taking a brief break from their kiss and refocusing on what had been her original objective. "Wait. This is really your room?"

"Yes."

"It's…so clean!"

Clean was a euphemism for bare, at least in this case. Although she'd shown enthusiasm, Jakob could see right through her. He didn't call her out and merely smiled kindly at her compliment.

"Well, thank you, Lady Corrin."

'Clean' was all she could really say. The room had a stone floor with matching walls. It smelled of frankincense again, the same scent she'd smelled before when she'd followed him to the kitchen. Perhaps he had an affinity for the flowery smell. She had to admit…it was growing on her.

He didn't have many personal belongings, and everything was incredibly clean. Linens were folded sharply and there wasn't a visible speck of dust even on the darkest pieces of furniture. It was a very lonely room, Corrin realized. Of course, she knew Jakob's past. He'd been dumped off by his Nohrian family at her castle and had essentially been orphaned. She'd heard he was a terrible butler when he first arrived and did nothing but slow the other servants down. According to Gunter, the only reason he'd changed was because of her. She had welcomed him with open arms and offered him friendship. In exchange, he worked himself to the bone to earn a place at her side and became her most devoted butler.

Now, here they were.

Once she'd heard that story, something had clicked in her head. She'd always loved him, and it had taken her until that moment to realize. All his hard work had been for her…because he'd always loved her.

She awoke from her daydreams when she heard Jakob chuckle.

"You've been so quiet. I suppose my room isn't as interesting as you thought?"

Corrin turned to him to meet his gaze. She put her hands behind her back and said coyly, "Well…maybe. I think I'm far more fascinated by the company than the room itself."

"Oh," he said, flustered at his flirtatious remark. Even after kissing her so passionately, there was still hesitation and innocence tugging at his nerves. "You flatter me, Lady Corrin."

"Please just call me Corrin," she requested. "I know I've given you a lot of orders today, but…"

Before she could finish, he crossed the room in a few steps to gently place a finger on her lips. He shushed her, then gently took one of her rough hands into his. Corrin felt warmth meet her grasp, and looked down to see Jakob had removed the clawed gauntlets he always wore.

Mirroring her action from before, he dipped his head and lightly placed a feathery kiss on her knuckles. Corrin shuddered, and the place where he'd kissed her hand burned beneath even his lightest touch.

Then, finally said her name.

"Corrin, my love," he whispered. "My princess, my liege, and the future Queen of a better world. All you are now, and everything I have no doubt you will become…I love you with all my heart."

No titles, no formalities. His eyes locked onto her, and his unadorned hands drew her closer into another tangled embrace. As their lips met again, Corrin lifted her hands to the brooch securing the cravat around his neck, and slowly unhooked it.

"Let's…spend some quality time together," she suggested with a little tilt of her head, trying to act coy even though her heart was still racing. It didn't take long for Jakob to lift her back into his arms and immediately comply with his lady's wishes.

 **-END-**

Inspiration? I had frankincense in my humidifier SOOOOO. Plus these two are so effing cute, it pains me that there aren't more stories about them.

I can't wait to write more for them in the future, and hopefully get better!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
